


Simply Christmas

by artisticBunny



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, I hope you like it, I wrote this for boysnbooty on tumblr, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Santa, have fun ya filthy animals, i don't have any further tags, i guess that's a thing to tag, they're totally going to bonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas doesn't have to be extravagant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boysnbooty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boysnbooty).



> This is a small fic I wrote as my gift for boysnbooty on tumblr, in the DMMD Secret Santa event. They asked for ViTri, I obliged. Merry Christmas, I hope you will like it!
> 
> As for the rest of you, this is my first DMMD fic. ViTri isn't one of my favorite ships, but I guess I'll put it here. The twin-not-twins need some lovin' too.

The way you two celebrated Christmas was simple.

Your apartment was large, but you didn't feel like going big with decorations. You had mistletoe in the doorways, a small, plastic Christmas tree in the living room. It was decorated with silver tinsel and fragile glass ornaments in different colors, red, green, blue. Underneath there were only two presents, that the two of you had gotten for each other. Nothing big, just the way you wanted it.

For the moment, you were sitting in the couch, zapping between channels, finding nothing good to watch. You had access to the Platinum Jail channels, even though you were in Old Resident District. How come there was nothing to watch?  
Trip was laying on the couch beside you, his head resting on your lap. He was dressed in a pair of black soft pants and a dark red knitted sweater. He was fidgeting away with his coil, surfing the web or playing some game. You were dressed in a similar fashion, with a pair black jeans, torn at the knees, along with a green knitted sweater. You were running your fingers absently through Trips currently unstyled hair.  
”Finding nothing to watch?” Trips voice echoed in the large room.  
”No. There is only bad cooking shows or cliché movies that has been played too many times.” you mumble, pushing your glasses up your nose.  
”It's sad that Aoba-san couldn't celebrate with us.” you say, brushing away your bangs from you forehead.  
”Sure is.” Trip answers you, sitting up to lay his arms around you. ”At least we have each other, though.” he mumbles, nuzzling his face into your neck. His breath tickles your skin, and you chuckle.  
”What are you after now, Trip?” you mumble, burying your face into the blond hair.  
He looks up at you with sultry, yet innocent looking eyes. You know he's faking that look of innocence – you know exactly what he's thinking.  
”You.” he whispers in your ear. You chuckle again, getting up from your seat, taking his hand.  
”Let's go to the bedroom then, love. Your turn to top tonight.” you say with a wink, and with Trip's hand in yours, the two of you leave for the bedroom, closing the door after yourselves.

This was a time for only the two of you.


End file.
